


If I Went To Camp Half-Blood

by JustAWeirdPansexual



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Scars, Self Insert, Will update tags later, author is not okay, kind of a vent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeirdPansexual/pseuds/JustAWeirdPansexual
Summary: I’ve had this story on my mind for so long. But I stick to one story first before doing another so I don’t have too much stress. Chile, anyway- this is a self insert. I LOVE the PJO fandom so why not?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day outside. Well how would I know that, I’m inside the house. COVID-19 is a bitch. I decide to sleep cause I’m off track (I’m in a track school) and I’m sleep deprived as fuck. I look like Shinsou just with those eyes. I slowly dozed off... 

———

I wake up. Where am I? It’s been a long time since I lucid dreamed. My dreams mostly consist of nothingness or nightmares. I see strawberry fields. Oh, it’s that dream again? Nice. I walk up to the barrier and pass through. This shouldn’t be possible but anything can happen if it’s a dream.  
“Who are you?” Asked a boy. 

I couldn’t really remember what he looked like. He seemed to have black hair and pale skin. Suddenly, I felt the need to sleep. That’s weird. Wanting to sleep inside a dream. Well.. I’ve had dreams when I wake up and check my phone but that’s fake. God, why do I feel so sleepy? The urge was increasing, so I let it take me into darkness. Last thing I heard was someone shouting, “Chiron!”. 

——— 

I wake up again. What? Shouldn’t I be in my bed right now? Why am I still in my dream? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I hear someone say, “So you’re awake?” 

I quickly sat up and winced. Oh yeah now I know why I passed out. Cause I didn’t eat today. Not that I wanted to eat but it’s hard to remember to eat and drink when you barely want to get out of bed. God I can just feel my stomach being empty.  
“Hear, drink this.” He handed me a golden colored liquid.  
‘So this is ambrosia huh?’ I wonder what it tastes like. I hear someone argue with the person. 

“Will, what if she’s not a demigod!?”  
“How did she get past the barrier then?”  
“...”  
“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

(My gender dysphoria was screaming at me when he called me a she 😖)

He turned to me. “Drink it, it’ll heal you.”  
I took a sip. It tastes like red velvet cake with cream cheese. I finished the drink completely.  
“Does it feel spicy or anything?” He asked. 

“What do you mean? It’s not spicy.” I said in confusion.  
He looked at the pale boy and gave him a smug face. “Told you.”  
“Tch, whatever.” 

“Anyways,” he turned to me “Do you know about the Greek gods?” 

“Well yeah. I’ve had an interest in them. I just don’t know any tales based on them. Besides Arachne.” 

“Do you know about Demi-“ he started to say.

“Yes I do.” He looked at me with a look of disbelief. 

“What? You think I haven’t seen them fight before?” I said offended.  
‘Well technically, I was reading the scenes where they were fighting. But they don’t need to know they’re fictional.’ 

“Now that’s settled, why haven’t you been eating?” He looked at me with a stern face.


	2. Rewrite?

I have no idea if I’m going to rewrite. I wanted to do a Neville Longbottom goes to Camp Half-Blood. Cause I love Neville and he deserves a centric fic. But then I decided to do this. I don’t know, so I’m giving you guys a choice. 

Demigod Neville LongBottom or If I went to Camp Half-Blood

Vote on it! Please say your answer in the comments.

(Naturally, I would’ve died for drinking the ambrosia but in my headcannon, people who are not from that world are strong. Because we basically have the knowledge of all the prophecies (thank you books!) and we can’t be killed by the gods. Me being from another world, I cannot live by their laws of their world. Makes sense?  
(Gods killing me, dying, the camp barrier, and all that other shit. I’m an atheist so either way... yeah)

While I wait for more to vote, I’ll do an undertale fan fiction. I don’t want to spoil it so I won’t tell you any details yet!

Also! I tend to be a sassy person and considering the fact that Jason has a bit of an ego, let’s just say when I meet him... woah! There’s gonna be ✨chaos✨


	3. It’s decided

Because I want to continue doing my stories, I decided it myself. Thanks to the one person who voted! I’m not doing Neville. I’m going to continue If I went to Camp Half-Blood. Let me start working on the chapter now.


End file.
